


Rain and Static

by Doberman217



Series: The Hideout [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Arguing, First Thunderstom, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doberman217/pseuds/Doberman217
Summary: Something was different about tonight.There was tension in the air.  One could almost feel it physically, like static against one’s plating.





	Rain and Static

It was dark out, late in Earth’s orbital cycle. The city of Detroit was quiet, almost eerily quiet. All the humans and their robots were tucked away into buildings or houses. A gentle breeze smoothed over the city, halting, picking up a little speed, then slowing again. 

An occasional car would roll down the streets, but the hum of their tires almost seemed muted as well, as if everything and everyone were afraid to break this sudden silence. 

The birds and animals of the city park and forest had all but vanished, leaving behind only the heavy darkness this night had brought with it. Something was different about tonight. No moon, stars, or sounds. There was tension in the air. One could almost feel it physically, like static against one’s plating. 

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_ Bumblebee fidgeted with excitement. He’d been on earth long enough to sense when a storm was going to be awesome. He couldn’t sit still, but he did his best to stay in on place. He knew Blitzwing had seen rain and thunder before, but he didn't care. Sari had to go home early, disrupting their tradition of watching thunderstorms together. So he had asked Blitzwing to join him. 

He shifted a leg, his ped dragging along the pavement floor and causing a loud _skirrt_ against the ground. 

Blitzwing glanced away from their view of the city to look at him. “What.”

“ _Vhat._ ” Bumblebee mocked.

Blitzwing rolled his eye. “You’re nervous.”

“No, I’m not! I’m excited!”

“For rain?”

“Na.”

 _Whirr_ “Then why in the name of the Allspark are we sitting here then!?” Blitzwing yelled.

Bumblebee held up a hand, smile wide. “Hold it…!” 

A white flash of lighting broke the sky. 

Blitzwing jerked his head to look back outside. The flash had practically lit up the entire horizon. Outlined the trees of the forest and bathing the city in white before leaving as quickly as it came. 

Bumblebee sighed, moving his knees out from under himself to now curl up against their warehouse door frame. “There it is,” he said. “Rain is cool but not as cool as this.”

Blitzwing shrank back into their hiding place. The shadows of their small warehouse almost hid his helm.  
"Bumblebee, I suggest you come away from the door.”

Bumblebee looked over his shoulder to watch him. His face wore a smirk. “What’s the matter, con?” he teased, “Afraid of a little lightning?” 

“Bumblebee, please, get away from the door,” Blitzwing said, stress rising in his voice. 

Bumblebee’s eye’s widened. He got up from where he was sitting and went to him, offering his hands. “Geez, Blitzy, don’t lose your head. We’re safe, I promise.” Bumblebee paused when he heard another clap of thunder roll through the air, and a smile pulling his optics up.

“Are you glitched?” Blitzwing snarled. “There is literally unchecked, lethal electricity in the air, and you're telling me it’s _safe?_

Bumblebee laughed. “Sari and I like to watch every time there’s a thunderstorm.” He reached down and pulled at his large fingers. “I was scared too, my first thunderstorm, but it’s all good! It’s like a laser show! As long as we stay away from clear areas we won’t get hurt.”

Blitzwing resisted weakly, trying to tug his hand back. He spun to his darkest face, crying out dramatically as if distraught. “I always _knew_ you were trying to get me killed!” he sobbed. “But I thought you would at _least_ be _kind_ about it!”

“Oh my god, Blitzy, it’s just a little lightning.” Bumblebee dropped his large servo and paced back to the entrance. His gaze watching the lightning with wonder. 

KATHOOM

“You stupid, Autobot! There is _no such thing_ as a _little_ lightning! Come here!” 

Bumblebee was yanked back, and he found himself wrapped in huge beige and purple arms just as white light flashing once more. He looked up to see Blitzwing’s visored face glaring at the storm, his jaw tense, and he could feel the others spark beating under his plating. 

“I didn’t know you were such a chicken, Blitzbrain,” he said with a frown. 

“I’m not a chicken, _you're_ the chicken.”

Bumblebee glared up at him. “Blitzwing's a chicken, Blitzwing's a chicken. Bawk! Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk!”

Blitzwing sighed, switching to blue. He pulled Bumblebee closer, his monocle zooming in and out on the dark clouds outside. Their little warehouse was lit only by the small lamp Bumblebee stole from his room back at base. The wind had suddenly picked up and it whistled by the entrance. The tree branches outside caught it in their leaves, and it would cause the tree trunks to creak. There still wasn't any rain. 

KATHOOM

Bumblebee ran a hand up and down one of Blitzwing’s knuckles. “What’s so bad about thunderstorms, chicken?”

“What isn’t?” Blitzwing grunted. 

“Common, Blitz-brain! Lightning is awesome!” Bumblebee insisted. “Sari told me thunder and lightning come from the water in the air. The weather here is absolutely insane because of it! Way different than Cybertron! Rain kind freaked me out at first, too. But if you think about it, Cybertron misses out on stuff like this. It’s nothing like earth! I guess Cybertron only has those tough rust storms. Remember that one storm that swept through Iacon, and they actually named it?”

“I don’t believe I would know, Bumblebee,” Blitzwing said tensely. 

Bumblebee paused. The words sank in, and he felt hurt and embarrassment grip his spark. Right. Of course. During these meet-up’s, they avoided the subject of their reality the best they could. 

“Uh, sorry,” He said awkwardly.

Blitzwing brushed Bumblebee’s fingers with his own. “It’s alright.”

“I still don’t understand your damage with storm’s though,” Bumblebee said, changing the conversation. “Is this your first one?”

Another clap of thunder smacked against their audials. 

Blitzwing shifted his legs, folding them so Bumblebee could curl up warmly in his lap. "For years, I lived on a planet covered in lightning storms after the Nemesis went down,” he said, simply, focusing on the feeling of Bumblebee against his frame. “Several patrols had been taken down by the lightning. _whirr._ They deserved it of course! Stupid fools had it coming for being out in the rain anyway!”

“Yeah, that does sound pretty stupid,” Bumblebee said. “Sari told me that you shouldn’t really walk around in a thunderstorm. At least robots can’t. We’ll attract the lightning.”

* _Whirr_ * “Riiide the lighting!~”

“You’re an idiot.”

After listening to the storm a while, Blitzwing moved and gently took one of his hands and began to examine it, smoothing the digits out with his own large thumb. He seemed to analyze the scratches, obviously trying to distract himself from the thunder outside. Bumblebee let him, shifting his gaze between the storm and their intertwined fingers.

Bumblebee hated remembering the Cybertroinian he was currently cuddled up with was, in fact, a wanted-dead-or-alive Decepticon. He should be yanking his servo back, turning around, firing his stingers and calling for immediate backup this very moment. 

Not to mention that as an Autobot, he should be feeling like he was in danger of being pummeled to death, blown away, torn apart, and given present company...eaten alive. 

But Bumblebee smiled to himself, feeling Blitzwing squeeze his hand before moving to the other. _Na,_ he thought. This _Autobot had never felt safer than he was with Blitzwing._

Bumblebee hadn’t realized he had closed his optics until a familiar sound reached his audials. Rain had started to pour, the thunder and lightning fading away. The moon still hadn’t come out yet, but the static and tension in the air had finally lifted. 

It left a feeling of freedom behind. 

Blitzwing grunted with surprise when Bumblebee pushed away his hand and crawled out of his lap. Bumblebee shivered at the sudden cold. He didn’t let it stop him from tuning and facing the other, walking backward while snapping his fingers rhythmically. He met Blitzwing’s frown with a smile. 

“Lightning’s gone…” he said, taunting and inviting.

“No.”

“Just for a little bit.”

“No.”

“Common! It’ll be fun!”

“Your idea of ‘fun is vastly different from my own.”

“Fine. I’m going alone.”

“NO!”

Bumblebee laughed, spinning around to face the entrance. He poked his head out and glanced at the sky, feeling his head soak instantly. His smile widened, and he pulled back just to hold a hand out. He felt rain pattering onto his palm. The cold almost soothing the circuits beneath the plating, landing with audible tapping sounds. 

Hearing a loud creak of metal, Bumblebee looked up to see Blitzwing had crept up beside him. Blitzwing watching Bumblebee's actions while a wide, glowing smile adorned his face. He copied Bumblebee’s stance, having to crouch a bit in order to even peek out from under the door frame. He giggled as the water dripping onto his servo, and he shook it after pulling it back. 

“Rain isn’t too bad. Feel’s like slimy digit gummies landing in my servo’s!” 

Bumblebee gave him a stare. 

“What!?” Blitzwing laughed, still holding his own servo. “It’s true!”

“You're probably not the best company to have around...so....” Bumblebee turned his back to him, then held his arms out wide to his sides. Without breaking eye contact, Bumblebee tipped his weight onto his heels and fell backward into the rain. 

Blitzwing switched. “Don’t even think abo- FRAG YOU!” 

Transforming mid-fall, Bumblebee made sure to land all four tires in the massive mud puddle outside the entrance. He splashed Blitzwing’s legs in a tidal wave of slimy, brown water.

“Stupid, little, puny _insect!!_ I’ll-” Before Blitzwing could grab the small car, Bumblebee blasted out of the puddle with a squeal of wet tires, again soaking his partner in complete grossness. 

For an instant, Blitzwing paused as if worried Bumblebee was actually leaving, but sighed quietly in relief. The little yellow car steered away from the forest before he left their small clearing. Bumblebee shifted gears and suddenly drifting to the side, pushing multiple puddles of rain water into the air. His bright paint now hidden under a layer of fresh mud. 

“I’ll make you pay for that, bug.” Blitzwing snarled. He stepped tentatively out from under their roof of the warehouse, and he looked up to the sky, obviously searching for any more lightning. 

After another swift drift, and Bumblebee transformed and grabed a handful of mud, holding it above his helm. His spark beat with excitement. “I’d like to see you try, ugly-” 

Blitzwing smashed shoulders-first into Bumblebee’s middle. 

Blitzwing's arms wrapped around Bumblebee's smaller waist easily, and he crushed the Autobot into the wet earth beneath them. 

“O-oh my god.” Bumblebee coughed, trying to squirm out from under the massive triple-changer. 

“Language, Hummelchen!” Blitzwing laughed. “You must be even crazier than me if you think you can take me on! You’re too cute!” Blitzwing let his tongue loll out of the side of his wide smile. 

Bumblebee smiled back before using his free hand to suddenly smack a ball of dirt right into the side of Blitzwing’s gleeful face. 

“Take that!”

Blitzwing release the smaller bot, sitting up on his knees and wiping desperately at his face. “Oh, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!” he squealed. One of his bright ruby eyes were squinted shut, trying to keep filth out of his optics while he wiped dirt away desperately. 

Bumblebee laughed from where he still lay in the mud, feeling a bit bad. “Hehehe, ew is right, Blitzy. That’s super gross.”

Blitzwing stopped his dramatic sobbing to stare at the bot under him. 

“What?” Bumblebee asked, suddenly worried. 

Blitzwing, to Bumblebee’s horror, began to lick his own face, tongue obviously dragging dirt into his mouth from even the farthest reaches of his dark face. The jagged smile never going away. 

Screaming, Bumblebee covered his eyes, “ _Why,_ in the name of the Allspark are you _like_ this?”

Cackling, the other stopped. “You love it,” he said, before suddenly coughing, his face spinning to blue. 

“Choking on your horrible mistakes?” Bumblebee asked through his fingers. 

“N-* _hack_ *-No.” he choked out. 

“Frag you.”

Blitzwing wiped at his mouth, a small smile lifting one corner of his lips. “I’m not that bad,” he said. 

“You’re right.” Bumblebee agreed. “I would choose you over any other sworn enemy of mine, anyday.”

Blitzwing chuckled warmly, swiping a few more times to clean his helm before going quiet.

Bumblebee peaked out from behind a few digits to see what he was doing. Blitzwing had his face upturned to the clouds. Water droplets slid down his chalky blue faceplates, the red glow of monocular and optic pierced the air. The light from inside the warehouse gleamed faintly on Blitzwings armor, his outline stark against the dark clouds. His large fingers were rubbing together, as if feeling the mud clean from between them. The Decepticon symbol on his cock-pit gleamed in the dark, water droplets slithering over it. 

For a moment, Bumblebee forgot to breathe, choosing to simply watch Blitzwing. Rain dripped into Bumblebee's optics, and he simply wiped it away, not wanting to miss this view. 

Blitzwing, hesitated, then looked down at Bumblebee. Their eye's met, an Blitzwing abruptly switched back to his wide grin, not commenting on the fact that Bumblebee had been staring. He tilted his helm back and held his thin tongue out, catching some water. 

“You’re gross.” Bumblebee said.

“You’re boring,” Blitzwing replied.

“Can I kiss you?” 

That got the Blitzwing's attention fast. He instantly switched to blue, his eye wide and startled. “Why?”

“Why not?”

“Bumblebee, I just ate dirt off my face.”

“...a-and?” He was right. But Bumblebee felt his spark pick up speed anyway, and he rushed to say something. “Kisses in the rain are special! Tons of movies are about couples that kiss in the...you know what? Ugh, forget it. It’s stupid. Let’s go back-”

“- _You_ , aren't going anywhere,” Blitzwing said gently, “I can't say I’m surprised. You’ve never been a romantic type.”

Bumblebee chuckled. “I mean, yeah…”.

Silence.

Bumblebee felt his face burn, instantly taking a disliking to the quiet. "We don’t-”

“If you’re alright with my messy faceplates…”

Bumblebee laughed, his spark hammering. “I’m always okay with your stupid faceplates," he gushed.

Blitzwing chuckled, leaning down a bit, hands shifting out. Bumblebee pushed up and stood abruptly, then almost bumping their heads together in his eagerness. They exhaled together and smiled shakingly. 

“Clumsy, insect,” Blitzwing said, faceplates leaning forward. 

“Stupid tank.”

“Mmhmm,”

Their lips met smoothly, almost tentatively.

Blitzwing’s large servos came up to Bumblebee’s sides, hardly brushing the metal. Bumblebee rested his servos on Blitzwing’s cheeks, not wanting to pull or push, but simply held his face close. He could taste the rain on Blitzwing lips, and the cold water was quickly forgotten. 

Bumblebee pressed closer, almost feeling the other’s spark against his own. Blitzwing responded with a small noise, and Bumblebee yelped as he felt Blitzwing hoist him up a bit higher. He pulled away to look down into ruby-like optics, now held up by one of Blitzwong's arms like a seat. 

“You taste good.” Blitzwing said dumbly, he other hand coming up to caress the back of his neck.

“You don't.” Bumblebee laughed, not wanting him to know he was thinking the same thing. He dipped down for more. 

Blitzwing pushed into the kiss further when Bumblebee traced his cheeks, fighting down a shiver of delight. Pulling him closer, it would seem that he did not care that their paint was starting to screech at the growing passion. They both felt their minds go blank and heavy...

“Blitzwing!”

“Bumblebee!”

They both yelped into each other's mouths. 

It all happened in a matter of seconds. Bumblebee pushed backward and splashed back in the dirt as Blitzwing slipped multiple times, trying to get to his hulking peds. When he finally stood, he stopped a moment, out of breath, and after looking around, he glanced down at his insignia, seeing it was glowing purple. Bumblebee leaned up on his elbows, his head pulsing with shock and fear. Did...did Optimus just call him, also?

“Blitzwing, report!”

“Y-yes, my lord.” Blitzwing knelt in the mud and offered his hands to the yellow bot, and he felt little cold servos land in his own. “I-I most likely won’t detect any Allspark fragments until tomorrow when rain has cleared. There has been no Autobot activity on the outskirts. The storm must have them hiding in the city.”

“Then retreat back to base,” Megatron said harshly, seeming to not noticing the stutter. “We’ll resume searching tomorrow.”

“Heyy, Bossbot,” Bumblebee said, voice high and piercing, “What’s up?”

"Yes, my lord." Blitzwing said, closing his com dejectedly.

“Where have you been, Bumblebee?" Optimus demanded. "It’s dark and we assumed you were with Sari at the tower!”

“Uh...yeah, Prime. S-Sari is back home, asleep. So... I thought I could watch the storm by myself!”

“I- yeah. Alright. That’s fine, but get back right away! We don’t want anyone out by themselves tonight, it’s too dangerous.” 

Bumblebee suddenly felt overwhelmed. His spark was still spinning from the kiss, Megatron’s outburst, and now this? A pinch of crushing disappointment was added to his roiling spark.

“Yeah…” he muttered. “Got it boss-bot. Headed home now. Over and out.”

Silence.

The rain had calmed to a drizzle. Not that either of them noticed. They remained still, dizzy from adrenaline and disappointment. Bumblebee felt his spark squeeze hard, upset, but too tired to care anymore. What were the chances of Optimus and Megatron calling them away at the _same time?_ It was like a stupid, overused love story trope that always stops the characters from getting too happy... 

Bumblebee shook the thought from his head. He decided to march past Blitzwing and back into the warehouse, avoiding Blitzwing's ruby gaze.

“Bumblebee?” Blitzwing's voice carried a special weight, making Bumblebee cringe. He squeezed his optics shut, still not speaking as he walked to their little corner. He turned off the lamp, drenching the wearhouse in darkness. He spotted a random gaming controler on the floor and tossed it on their nest of pillows and blankets, wishing to throw it against a wall.

When he turned back around, he saw Blitzwing had followed him back under the thin roof. His wings were folded back so he could fit in the doorway, and his canon's scraped the ceiling. Rain dripped off his plating, but most of the mud on his helm had washed away. His eyes held regret in them, staring at Bumblebee as if worried he was angry. 

“Hello,” Blitzwing said quietly. 

“Hey.”

Blitzwing inched forward and knelt onto one knee. He held his arms out a little in silent invitation

Bumblebee ran to him and pulled him in hard. His smaller arm’s wrapping up under the Blitzwing's own, his digits clenching and pulling at beige armor and he buried his face in the other’s cockpit. 

Blitzwing squeezed him back, bundling him up in his bulk.

“I hate this,” Bumblebee mumbled into black glass. 

Blitzwing chuckled, pushing a kiss against a yellow horn. He didn’t reply, simily holding Bumblebee close. 

Heart clenching, Bumblebee pulled away, avoiding the other’s eyes. “We gotta go,” he said. Embarrassment and frustration burned his circuits. “Gotta go back to the same, old, pointless-”

Large digits suddenly pulled Bumblebee’s chin to face upwards. His lips were met with a soft, gentle kiss before Blitzwing pulled back. “-pointless, stupid, dangerous, _wonderful_ routine,”

The meaning of the statement shot emotion through Bumblebee’s spark. He felt an urge to coo 'aww,' sarcasticaly. But kept it quiet.

Blitzwing's blue face spun away, “It’s the only thing keeping me sane, at this point!” he insisted, his smile wide and hopeful. 

“I wasn't going to say no, you nitwit.” Bumblebee said with a small smile, but he felt it fall away, sadness tugging at his spark. His shoulders slumped. “I...guess I’ll see you later, then.” 

Blitzwing switched back to blue and stared a moment longer, examining Bumblebee’s face. Bumblebee avoided his eyes, wishing he could hear what his partner was thinking. He felt Blitzwing's thumb on his cheek once more, and his vents hitched when Blitzwing leaned in to rest their foreheads together."

Then he pulled away entirely. 

Bumblebee whimpered almost inaudibly as cold washed over him, feeling small, needy and stupid as he watched Blitzwing walk out of the entrance. 

There was an emotion almost like panic pulling Bumblebee suddenly forward, and his peds started moving, wanting to catch up. “Wait! Blitz-brain!”

Blitzwing paused, about to transform. The rain was almost gone now, the moon barely peeking out between the black clouds. Dispite his size, Blitzwing was hard to see without the lamp.

“What?” he asked.

Bumblebee paused, not knowing what to say. “Uh...I hoped you liked it. The storm, I mean.” 

A moment of silence went by before the Con suddenly smirked. 

“Bumblebee, your face and this weather have something in common...”

“Huh?”

“I like it.”

Bumblebee felt an urge to slap the con. That was so stupid. He pulled out his stingers, ignoring the burning heat in his cheeks. “For the love of- just get out of here here! Ew!” 

With a proud hackle, Blitzwing was already folding into a jet and blasting into the air. “Call me!” he teased. 

“SHUT-” and like that, Blitzwing was gone, leaving Bumblebee alone in the cold. “...up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to leave comments and tell me what you think! Hate it? Is it bad? Way, way occ? TELL MEEE


End file.
